Yumiko Academia
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Un grupo de chicas aspirantes a héroes, provenientes desde otra academia, son transferidas temporalmente a U.A por extraños motivos, para unirse a la clase 1-A. Diez chicas asombrosas y una profesora enigmática es todo lo que se necesita para poner de cabeza a toda una clase.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Para este fandom, me presento: Soy Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love y este es mi primer fanfic de "Boku no Hero Academia". Y a mis lectores… ¡Sorpresa! Reaparezco con fic nuevo y sin actualizar lo que ya tengo. (Gomen, no me maten). **

**Bueno, esta idea me surgió luego de que en dos meses (no soy rápida viendo anime. Desventajas de una universitaria) me vi las tres temporadas de Boku no Hero Academia y comencé a seguir el manga. **

**Algo que me llamó mucho la atención, es la idea de que existan muchas academias para héroes y eso me dejó con la idea de que la Academia U.A pudiese interactuar más con otras escuelas… y de diferentes maneras. Y con esa idea en mente, surgió esta especie de drama-comedia-tragedia. Para que se entienda, quise establecer este suceso después del** _Arco del examen de licencia provisional_ **y antes del** _Arco de las Pasantías_. **Véanlo como un** Arco Extra **por decirlo de alguna forma.**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño prólogo en palabras de nuestro querido Izuku Midoriya, "Deku".**

**Y sin más que agregar… ¡A leer!**

* * *

Prólogo:

_La Academia U.A, un lugar para formar y criar a los héroes que dedicarán su vida a enfrentar a los villanos, en un mundo donde el 80% de la población posee alguna "singularidad". En este lugar fue donde inicié mi camino a cumplir mi sueño de toda la vida: Ser alguien capaz de salvar a los demás con una sonrisa y convertirme en el mejor de los héroes. Ese fue el destino que yo, Izuku Midoriya, elegí desde el comienzo. _

_Uno de los pasos más importantes que pude dar en mis inicios, fue obtener mi licencia provisional e iniciar mis pasantías poco tiempo después. Pero antes de que esto último sucediera, ocurrió algo estremecedor que removió a cada integrante de la Academia U.A. Y si bien fue, es y será una huella imborrable, es una historia que quedó como un secreto sellado "bajo siete llaves" que nunca fue expuesto a los medios de comunicación para evitar cualquier alboroto. Nadie se salvó de verse afectado por lo que pasó. Y eso me incluye a mí mismo. No es un tema agradable de recordar y los docentes de la escuela de héroes se refieren a este suceso como_ **"El conflicto letal de la Academia Yumiko".**

_Fue un hecho que transcurrió durante un mes o un poco más, pero fue tiempo suficiente como para que de alguna u otra forma todos cambiáramos nuestra perspectiva de la sociedad abarrotada de quirks, héroes y villanos en donde estábamos creciendo. Una sociedad que tras el retiro de All Might, comenzaba a perder su estabilidad y buscaba aferrarse a alguna esperanza luminosa. _

_Siempre a mis oídos y a mis ojos llegaban y aparecían noticias donde individuos comunes eran absorbidos por la oscuridad y se transformaban en enemigos de la paz; villanos, pero… nunca o rara vez había escuchado de alguna ocasión donde los factores estuviesen invertidos: un antiguo enemigo o ex villano que se arrepintiera de sus actos y buscara la redención de alguna forma. _

_Tal vez… yo no era completamente consciente de que esa probabilidad, por más pequeña que fuese, existía en algunos casos. Y aquel incidente que ahora me resulta tan efímero y fugaz, me permitió abrir los ojos un poco más. Avanzar un poco más, a pesar de lo difícil que resultó en su momento. _

"**El conflicto letal de la Academia Yumiko"**. _Aquello que fue tratado como un tema tabú y que, sin embargo, merece ser conocido. No quiero que se tome como una oportunidad de denigración, sino como un suceso que abarca recuerdos y aprendizaje, como a nosotros nos tocó vivirlo en ese momento. Aquello que, en vez de derrumbarnos, nos obligó a confrontar nuestro futuro como héroes con la frente en alto._

* * *

**Y bueno… eso es todo por el momento. **

**No agregaré más, pues quiero dejarles a su imaginación que se hagan una idea de lo que estoy hablando ¿Alguna idea o hipótesis al respecto?**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Welcome

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Al fin! ¡Justicia! ¡Dulce y jugosa justicia para ustedes! Por fin pude actualizar este fanfic que solo tenía un breve prólogo. **

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que este long fic está ubicado cronológicamente, en el manga, después del Arco de Licencia Provisional, pero antes del Arco de las Pasantías (Donde aparece Overhaul). Dicho en referencia al anime, se ubica tras el final de la tercera temporada y antes de la cuarta temporada. **

**Esperando que les guste… ¡A leer!**

* * *

01- Welcome

Frente a las resguardadas puertas de la prestigiosa Academia U.A, un autobús se detuvo de forma pausada. Apenas amanecía; el sol comenzaba a despejar las tinieblas nocturnas para iniciar un nuevo día. Las puertas de aquel medio de transporte se abrieron de forma automática y por los contados escalones, un par de delicados pies calzados con zapatos de tacón descendieron paulatinamente un paso a la vez. Ya en la vereda, dio dos o tres pasos más antes de que una voz autoritaria y a la vez gentil se pronunciara en tono imperativo.

\- ¡Bajen, mis niñas! – fue la orden otorgada – Hemos llegado a la Academia U.A.

Detrás de la figura de autoridad en su rol de docente y bajando por las escaleras del autobús, diez pares de pies calzados de forma similar entre si –zapatos marrón y calzas negras hasta las rodillas– se situaron en conjunto frente a las puertas de aquella edificación cuya seguridad había sido más que triplicada ante incidentes anteriores.

\- Prepárense – habló de nuevo la autoridad – Esto no es un juego de niños.

\- ¡Sí, Kurosawa-sensei! – corearon diez voces femeninas diferentes entre sí, cada una respondiendo a las palabras de la docente que en ese momento las acompañaba y guiaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?! – la exclamación de asombro de los 20 estudiantes de la clase 1-A se escuchó resonar hasta el exterior de la sala de clases.

\- ¡¿Una transferencia desde otra academia?! – vociferó Mina anonadada.

\- ¡¿Ahora en el segundo semestre?! – agregó Kaminari con sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas.

\- ¿No es un poco impertinente en este momento? – manifestó Iida moviendo sus brazos de forma robótica y en tono de severo reproche.

El barullo de la clase fue silenciado en un parpadeo cuando Aizawa-sensei les dirigió una de sus miradas severas de carácter amenazante. Todos regresaron a sus lugares, quietecitos como estatuas.

\- Fue una decisión del director Nezu y apoyado por Midnight-sensei – explicó el docente con su característico tono de voz indiferente – Él mostró interés por el desempeño académico y práctico de algunas estudiantes de la Academia Yumiko durante el Examen de Licencia Provisional y envío a Midnight a visitar dicho lugar.

\- ¡¿La Academia Yumiko?! – sin poder disimular su asombro y fanatismo – ¿Acaso se refiere a esa prestigiosa Academia para heroínas profesionales ubicada en Tokyo?

\- Sí, sí. Ese lugar – respondió Aizawa de mala gana – Al parecer, tras el Examen de Licencia Provisional, se difundió la noticia del notable desempeño de estas jovencitas en Tokyo. Midnight fue en persona a corroborarlo y consideró que ellas se encontraban a la altura de los alumnos de U.A. y lo comunicó al director, quien tras ver en persona el desempeño de las estudiantes mencionadas, llegó a un acuerdo con la directiva de la Academia Yumiko y se decidió una transferencia temporal a nuestra academia.

\- ¿Una transferencia temporal? – repitió Uraraka con confusión – ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La entrada ya había quedado atrás y ahora transitaban por los pasillos de la academia en una fila ordenada, con su profesora a la cabeza. Parecían transmitir un aura de confianza y optimismo, pero sin dejar de lado la seriedad que reflejaban en sus miradas sin un atisbo de nerviosismo o temor, incluso con todas las miradas intrusas que recaían sobre ellas, por parte de otros docentes y estudiantes que por coincidencia transitaban a esa hora por los pasillos del recinto académico. Un detalle que a muchos les dejó con dudas, fue el hecho de que, la mujer a cargo de las estudiantes visitantes no estaba ataviada como una heroína profesional; parecía una simple ciudadana promedio, lo cual la convertía en un llamativo foco de atención. Calzaba unos zapatos de taco grueso y una falda arriba de sus rodillas, ambos de color negro. Una blusa blanca con encajes y escote reducido. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta; tono castaño claro con algunos mechones desordenados. Detrás suyo sin perder la hilera, sus estudiantes avanzaban de forma lenta. Llevaban un uniforme de tono negro, compuesto de una blusa y una falda. Los bordes de las mangas y de la falda eran de un blanco inmaculado. Llevaban una cinta roja en el cuello atada al frente; un _sailor fuku(*)_. Ignoraban de forma educada y a la vez con prepotencia a aquellos que, embargados por la curiosidad y desconcierto, no podían quitarles los ojos de encima. Después de todo, ellas ya tenían un sitio fijo donde llegar: el salón de la clase 1-A.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Lo diré en palabras simples: estarán a prueba durante un mes, aproximadamente – explicó Aizawa – Durante las siguientes semanas, deberán probar que son dignas de permanecer aquí. Esa fue la condición impuesta por el director Nezu.

\- Claro, eso explicaría por qué lo llamaron una transferencia temporal – habló Izuku para sí mismo.

\- ¿Esas chicas son de segundo o de tercer año? – Momo alzó la mano antes de realizar su pregunta.

\- El motivo por el cual ustedes se enteraron primero de este suceso… – comenzó a responder el profesor con cierta indirecta – …es porque estas aspirantes a heroínas van en primer grado en su respectiva academia al igual que ustedes.

\- ¡¿Irán en nuestra clase?! – se emocionó Sero sin intentar disimularlo, ganándose una mirada severa de Aizawa que lo hizo callar en el acto.

\- Lo que Sero especuló es correcto – afirmó el docente cruzándose de brazos – Y además, lo que les otorgó el broche de oro fue el hecho de haber sido las únicas de primer grado en su academia en obtener sus licencias provisionales de héroes.

\- ¡¿ELLAS TAMBIÉN LO CONSIGUIERON?! – vociferó la clase completa ante el nuevo detalle sorpresa.

\- No fuimos los únicos novatos en conseguir la victoria – se quejó Kaminari con su orgullo herido.

\- ¡Deben ser realmente asombrosas! – se emocionó Uraraka de forma positiva.

Otra mirada furiosa de Aizawa bastó para que nuevamente el silencio reinara por completo en el ambiente.

\- Estas estudiantes transferidas solo estarán por un tiempo definido con nosotros – reiteró el docente – Será un tiempo de prueba. Si logran sobrevivir durante ese tiempo, se unirán de forma definitiva como estudiantes de la Academia U.A. Y como último punto…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la sala fue abierta de forma repentina y sin caer en la brusquedad. Una mujer atractiva y de estatura promedio, en una pose altanera, miraba con diversión a Aizawa.

\- No hace falta que nos siga presentando, Aizawa-sensei – habló con un tono de voz firme, orgulloso y coqueto al mismo tiempo – Mis estudiantes pueden hacerlo por si mismas. No son unas niñas de primaria.

Las miradas de todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se enfrascaron en la figura femenina que acababa de entrar y que ahora caminaba con gracia en sus zapatos de tacón hasta posicionarse no muy lejos del profesor y héroe profesional. Una completa desconocida para ellos que había conseguido picarles la curiosidad en un chasquido de dedos.

\- No me interesaba hacerlo de todos modos – aclaró Aizawa mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba del suelo su saco de dormir – Acabe con esto rápido para que podamos continuar. Estoy cansado.

Antes de que ella le pudiese contestar, Aizawa ya le había dado la espalda y se había metido en su saco de dormir, dejándose vencer por el sueño en apenas unos segundos. La mujer arqueó una ceja ante dicho comportamiento y miró a los estudiantes buscando implícitamente una explicación.

\- ¡Él hace eso todo el tiempo! ¡No se asuste! – explicó Kirishima alterado, por lo que su lengua iba más rápido que sus pensamientos descoordinados.

\- Entiendo. Supongo que puedo proseguir – la enigmática fémina se colocó frente a los estudiantes en una pose firme y delicada al mismo tiempo, carraspeando antes de hablar – Es un placer conocerlos en persona. Mi nombre es Amaya Kurosawa y estoy a cargo de las chicas transferidas desde la Academia Yumiko.

\- ¿Usted es la profesora a cargo? – se sorprendió Yaoyorozou – No sabíamos que vendría con las estudiantes.

\- Supongo que fue un olvido decírselos – explicó Kurosawa – Fue una condición impuesta por la directora de la Academia Yumiko. Debido a los incidentes que involucraron a U.A. se solicitó mi presencia para resguardar a mis estudiantes e informar en caso de cualquier predicamento.

"El precio del exceso de fama" fue el pensamiento general de la clase con cierto desanimo ante la constante repercusión actual contra la escuela.

\- Además, el director Nezu me aseguró que mientras mis estudiantes estén a prueba aquí, yo también trabajaré como docente de la Academia U.A. – agregó Kurosawa con entusiasmo jovial.

\- ¡¿U-Usted también nos dará clases?! – respondió eufórico Kaminari con la cara enrojecida y las pupilas dilatadas. Si aquella docente era así de atractiva e irresistible a nivel físico, era capaz de soportar cualquier clase sin importar su dificultad.

\- Eres asquerosamente idiota, Kaminari – le regañó Jirou con expresión agria.

\- Exactamente – la fémina docente ignoró olímpicamente la mirada lasciva del rubio con poderes eléctricos – En mi trabajo profesional, soy maestra de química, entrenadora física y enseño lenguas como el francés y el latín.

"¡Menudo currículum!" pensó toda la clase 1-A.

"¡¿Acaso su poder es tener un IQ sobrehumano?!" pensó Sero con algo de exageración.

"¿Acaso todos los docentes de esa escuela son así?" se preguntó Ochaco mentalmente.

\- Disculpe – se alzó Hagakure agitando los brazos para ser notada – ¿Usted también es heroína profesional?

\- No. No lo soy – aclaró Kurosawa para el desconcierto general de los adolescentes – En la Academia Yumiko no solo trabajan héroes profesionales como profesores. También hay maestros normales dedicados solo a la enseñanza. Para nosotros, pulir el intelecto es tan importante como patearles el trasero a los villanos.

\- ¡Es admirable que para ustedes es tan valioso el desarrollo intelectual de sus estudiantes! – alzó la voz Iida acompañado de sus famosos movimientos robóticos.

\- Aaahh… gracias por el halago – habló la mujer adulta algo cohibida por la exagerada reacción del presidente de la clase, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura – En fin, podría estar toda la tarde hablando, pero eso no sería justo para mis niñas.

\- ¿Sus niñas? – repitió confundido Todoroki.

\- No se queden en la entrada y pasen, chicas – habló la nueva profesora, esta vez con la mirada enfocada en la puerta del salón mientras hacía un gesto con su mano, a modo de pedir que ingresaran rápido. Orden que fue acatada de inmediato por el conjunto de féminas adolescentes con quienes había llegado a la academia.

La clase 1-A presenció con evidente asombro en sus rostros como una hilera de 10 chicas de diferente apariencia cada una, pero con semejante vestimenta escolar, ingresaban al salón de clases, ubicándose frente a todos, dándole la espalda a la pizarra. Caras jóvenes, serias, risueñas, nerviosas, ansiosas. Toda una amalgama de expresiones faciales, combinados con diferentes colores de ojos y cabello.

\- Ellas son mis estudiantes de la Academia Yumiko – las presentó Kurosawa – Fueron ellas las 10 elegidas para ser transferidas aquí por un tiempo.

\- Deben ser verdaderos prodigios en su escuela si lograron llegar aquí – murmuró Momo.

\- ¡UN HAREM COMPLETO! – vociferó Mineta mientras zamarreaba por los hombros desde atrás al pobre de Izuku – ¡Nos trajeron un harem completo, Midoriya!

\- Ya tranquilízate, Mineta-kun – le rogó el chico de cabello rizado, con la vergüenza a desborde por la actitud de su compañero.

\- Lo que faltaba; más extras en esta clase – masculló Bakugo mirando hacia otra parte.

\- ¡Como presidente de la clase, me gustaría que todas ustedes se presentaran ante nosotros, por favor! – alzó la mano Iida con cierto tono de autoridad.

\- Ya lo escucharon -le siguió Kirishima con entusiasmo – ¡No sean tímidas y digan sus nombres!

\- Empieza tú por favor, Hibiki-chan – murmuró una de las nuevas mientras codeaba a su compañera – Después de todo, eres la vicepresidenta de nuestra clase.

\- Bien, bien – respondió la susodicha por lo bajo, antes de carraspear y dar un paso adelante, enseñando una sonrisa simple.

Tenía el cabello corto, lacio y extremadamente corto que solo llegaba hasta su nuca. Sus ojos eran de tonalidad ónix.

\- Mi nombre es Hibiki Ishinomori y soy la vicepresidenta de la clase A, primer año en la Academia Yumiko.

_Hibiki Ishinomori _

_Kosei: Aumento de gravedad. _

\- ¡Genial! Ahora tendremos a dos vicepresidentas en la clase! – saltó Mina en su lugar – ¡Esto será divertido!

\- No es para tanto – aminoró Hibiki con expresión nerviosa – Solo cumplo mi deber con mis compañeras.

\- ¿Qué clase de kosei tienes? – preguntó Hagakure, curiosa.

\- Puedo controlar la gravedad – respondió la azabache con cierta arrogancia.

\- ¿Puedes hacer flotar objetos y personas como Uraraka-kun? – inquirió Iida tras ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Anulación de la gravedad? – habló la vicepresidenta de las estudiantes transferidas en forma de interrogante antes de negar con la cabeza – No, no. Mi kosei… es al revés.

\- ¿Al revés? – repitió Uraraka ladeando la cabeza.

\- Creo que será más sencillo si lo demuestro – pensó en voz alta Hibiki con una sonrisa – ¿Alguno de ustedes me prestaría un libro?

Ante la petición, Ojiro se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a la fémina de oscuros cabellos, sosteniendo un libro de mediano tamaño en las manos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le acercó lo pedido y Hibiki lo tocó con la yema de su dedo índice.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que…? – Ojiro no fue capaz de concluir su pregunta, pues sintió que el libro en sus manos pesaba casi una tonelada. Incapaz de sostenerlo, se vino abajo al suelo al ser arrastrado por el peso modificado del libro.

\- ¡Ojiro-kun! – exclamó Hagakure tras ver lo sucedido.

\- Ya entiendo… ¡Puedes aumentar el peso de lo que tocas! – concluyó Kirishima con entusiasmo.

\- Exacto – aprobó Hibiki – Es una habilidad muy útil para inmovilizar a un adversario.

"Si Ochaco-chan y ella se unieran en combate serían un equipo de pesadilla para sus enemigos" pensó Tsuyu imaginando circunstancias de combate.

\- Creo que ya tuve suficiente protagonismo – dijo la azabache mientras daba un paso atrás – Le cedo la palabra a mis compañeras.

Por supuesto, no olvidó anular el efecto de su poder, juntando sus dedos índices, liberando así al pobre de Ojiro.

Otra de las nuevas ingresadas dio un paso al frente. Tenía un rostro atractivo y sereno de expresión seria y algo fría. Su cabello era de una tonalidad celeste azulada brillante que apenas rozaba sus hombros y sus ojos eran del mismo color del cielo.

\- Soy Nanami Tukusama – habló en voz neutral – Es un gusto conocerlos.

_Nanami Tukusama_

_Kosei: Water Element. _

\- Pueden decirle Nani-chan – intervino una de las jóvenes – aunque nosotras la conocemos como "la que juega para ambos bandos".

\- ¿La que juega para ambos bandos? – repitió Tokoyami cruzado de brazos y en expresión confundido.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" se cuestionaron algunos de la clase 1-A.

"¿Acaso era una delincuente juvenil que forzaron a estudiar para convertirse en heroína?" teorizó Kaminari mentalmente.

\- Ya dejen eso – pidió Nanami haciendo un ademán de desinterés con la mano – Es una forma poco decorosa y nada graciosa de referirse a que soy bisexual.

Todos se quedaron de piedra tras la confesión directa de la chica con cabello oceánico. No les molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tampoco era muy común que alguien declarara con tanta soltura sus preferencias sexuales.

\- Ah, con que era eso – habló finalmente Koji con tranquilidad, rompiendo el silencio involuntario que se había formado – Ese apodo puede causar confusiones.

\- Por eso no me convence del todo – concordó Nanami antes de pasar a otro tema – En otro aspecto, mi kosei es el agua – alzó su mano hacia adelante con la palma hacia arriba, para que un segundo después brotara agua como si fuera una diminuta fuente desbordada – aunque esto que ven es solo un ejemplo visual. En combate y otras circunstancias, mi kosei funciona de forma avasalladora.

"¿Será igual de poderoso y enorme que Todoroki-kun?" se preguntó Izuku, anhelando ver su verdadero potencial.

\- Eso es todo – finalizó Nanami mientras el agua dejaba de brotar de su mano y ella retrocedía para ceder el turno a otra de sus compañeras. La tercera chica, era de cabello rubio limón con algunos mechones verde fluorescente ocultos como destellos. Crespo y desordenado y largo hasta el busto. De ojos verdes y sonrisa amplia.

\- ¡Soy Sayaka Yama y es un placer conocerlos! – saludó eufórica y a punto de gritar - ¡Siéntanse afortunados de hallarse frente a la próxima heroína N°1!

Sayaka Yama

Kosei: Supervelocidad

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Otra extra que cree que puede estar a mi altura" masculló Bakugo de forma venenosa.

\- Me siento muy feliz de estar aquí – agregó Sayaka – Espero conocerlos bien y que algún día ¡todos logren llegar tan alto como yo lo haré!

"Increíble" pensó Mina "Es como una versión femenina de Bakugo. Creída, pero respetuosa".

"Y más humilde y sociable" agregó Midoriya siguiendo, sin saberlo, el hilo de pensamientos de su compañera de tez rosa.

"Si que es toda una belleza" pensó con picardía Kaminari concluyendo de forma poco convencional las impresiones de sus compañeros.

\- Mi kosei es la supervelocidad – prosiguió Sayaka – ¡Si yo quiero, puedo ir tan rápido como el sonido! Soy como un auto de carreras. Voy tan rápido como quiero, pero si me descuido acabo estrellada y hecha pedazos.

"Lo describe como si fuera un mal chiste ¡Aterrador!" pensó Kirishima con las pupilas encogidas.

\- Me gustaría demostrarlo, pero si corro aquí dentro podría destruir todo el salón de clases – comentó la rubia sonriendo con nerviosismo y un tinte rosa en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Sayaka-chan, deja de robarte el escenario y déjanos hablar a las demás – reclamó otra chica desde atrás.

\- ¡Ay! No seas apurona, Ara-chan – reclamó Sayaka con actitud infantil mientras achicaba la boca y retrocedía.

Otra fémina dio un paso al frente. Era de cabello de aspecto sedoso, negro como la noche y no muy largo ni muy corto, cubriendo sus hombros, ondulado en las puntas. Tenía ojos de color azul profundo y una expresión amable en sus labios.

\- Mi nombre es Aratani Kawa – habló con voz meliflua – Es un placer conocerlos.

"¡Nos están cayendo angelitos sensuales del cielo!" pensó Mineta mientras babeaba sobre su escritorio.

"No parece arrogante como la anterior" pensó Tokoyami cruzado de brazos.

\- Mi kosei se relaciona con los poderes mentales – comenzó a explicar la cuarta chica en dar presentación personal.

_Aratani Kawa_

_Kosei: Poderes Psíquicos. _

\- Mi familia desde la generación de mis bisabuelos ha poseído habilidades psíquicas que se han traspasado y fortalecido hasta ahora – relató con orgullo – Y yo soy la primera descendiente que posee dos habilidades. Es un caso poco común de genética.

Sus palabras le provocaron un disimulado escalofrío a Todoroki. El concepto de poder por herencia familiar era algo que le asqueaba si era un resultado por conveniencia. Internamente rogó por que el caso de aquella muchacha fuera diferente.

\- Mi kosei me permite…– cortó sus palabras e hizo un movimiento elegante y delicado con sus manos, subiéndolas. Algunos cuadernos y lápices que yacían sobre las mesas se elevaron por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, dejándolos boquiabiertos –… levitar objetos con la mente. Telequinesis.

\- Asombroso – comentó Shoji en voz alta.

\- Es un kosei muy poderoso – murmuró Jirou mientras observaba atónita como su estuche flotaba de manera temblorosa en el aire.

\- Y no es la única habilidad que poseo – aclaró Aratani mientras hacía descender las pertenencias de sus ¿futuros? compañeros.

\- ¿Te puedes teletransportar? – preguntó Mina con euforia.

\- No, eso puede hacerlo mi padre – rio la chica mientras corregía lo anterior – Yo heredé los kosei de mis abuelos. Y por eso mi segundo poder es…– volvió a pausar su habla y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó su cabeza, a la altura de su sien – Comunicación mental con otros y/o leer sus mentes. Telepatía.

\- Escuche tu voz en mi cabeza, kero – habló Tsuyu sorprendida al haber escuchado la voz de la fémina en el interior de su mente.

\- Puedo hacer esto cuando menos lo esperen – agregó Aratani mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica rana – Espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Dicho esto, dio un paso atrás y luego delante suyo se posicionó una chica de aspecto peculiar y extravagante. Tenía el cabello rojo y largo hasta los hombros con las puntas dobladas hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran de color ámbar dorado. Pero lo que realmente asombró a la clase completa… ¡eran sus rasgos similares a los de un felino! y por eso se referían a orejas, garras, ojos y colita de gato de color pardo. Un choque notable con su cabello rojizo como la sangre.

\- Soy Tora Kobayashi ~nya~ – habló con un maullido al final – Y soy una chica felina.

_Tora Kobayashi_

_Kosei: Neko_

"Una chica gato ¡Kawaii!" pensaron Mina y Hagakure al mismo tiempo.

"Sus ojos no son nada femeninos" pensó Aoyama al notar que los orbes de Tora eran la réplica exacta de los de un gato común: rasgados, curiosos y algo intimidantes.

\- Me alegro de estar aquí con ustedes – habló la pelirroja enrollando su cola alrededor de su propia cintura – Pero no se confundan por mi apariencia, a veces puedo dar miedo ~nya~.

Sus últimas palabras solo sirvieron para causar adoración de parte de las chicas de la clase 1-A, anulando todo efecto de amenaza. Tora sonrió alegre y dando un saltito hacia atrás, regresó con sus compañeras. La siguiente, era una chica rubia y de cabello no muy extenso, bastante ondulado y de aspecto suave y atractivo. Tenía los ojos castaños y se hallaba en una pose coqueta.

\- Mi nombre es Hatsu Himura – habló con un tono altanero – Y no se vayan a confundir. Yo no vine aquí a romperme los huesos, sino a reparar los que se rompan ustedes y mis compañeras.

_Hatsu Himura, ayudante de enfermería._

_Kosei: Curative Blood._

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – quiso saber Jirou, extrañada por las palabras de la rubia.

\- A pesar de que, estudio con ellas solo trabajo como ayudante de enfermería – señaló Hatsu con altanería – De hecho, soy la única estudiante transferida de la Academia Yumiko que no tiene su Licencia Provisional de héroe.

"Es demasiado creída a pesar de siquiera ser una aspirante a héroe profesional" pensó Sero ante el comportamiento de la chica.

\- Y por supuesto, mi kosei se relaciona con mi trabajo – agregó la chica – Puedo convertir mi propia sangre o la de un tercero en una efectiva medicina de rápido efecto para tratar diferentes tipos de lesión como desgarros, esguinces o fracturas.

"¡Que aterrador!" pensaron casi todos a coro. Si no fuera porque se trataba de un kosei con fines curativos, sería excesivamente sanguinario.

\- Por suerte mi sistema se recupera rápido de la falta de sangre cuando uso mi poder – aclaró Hatsu – O de lo contrario, no podría sobrevivir.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que, a pesar de que usas tu propia sangre como medicina, no sufres problemas de salud porque esta se repone rápidamente? – alzó la mano Midoriya. La explicación de la rubia lo había confundido debido a la velocidad de sus palabras.

\- Eso puede considerarse como un buen resumen de todo lo que dije, guapo – sonrió Hatsu guiñándole el ojo con coquetería, causándole un sonrojo enorme al adolescente de cabello alborotado y despertando los celos de Kaminari y Mineta. – Así que ya saben chicos, me verán muy seguido en la enfermería.

Cerró su presentación arrojando un beso coqueto al aire de sus labios pintados, alborotando las hormonas de los lujuriosos de la clase 1-A.

Tras retroceder, se adelantó una chica de cabello largo y liso de un color resultado de una fusión entre anaranjado, rojo y café, similar al color del atardecer. Una chasquilla recta cubría su frente sin obstaculizar a sus ojos de color piedra sol.

\- Me llamo… Rai Kimura – habló con timidez – Y bueno… puedo crear copias de mi misma.

_Rai Kimura_

_Kosei: Multiplicación. _

\- ¡¿Te puedes multiplicar?! – gritó Hagakure entusiasta – ¡Eso es genial!

\- No, no es para tanto – musitó Rai jugando con sus manos – Digo… tal vez en un combate podría mostrarlo.

\- Es un kosei excelente – opinó Ojiro – Si hablamos de combate, podrías acabar fácilmente con un villano.

\- Supongo que sí – musitó la chica del atardecer – Bueno… espero que nos llevemos bien.

Retrocedió hasta casi chocar con la pared -o mejor dicho, la pizarra- y solo miró al suelo como si anhelara que la tierra se la tragara. La siguiente en salir era una adolescente de cabello morado pastel brillante y de aspecto esponjado, corto hasta los hombros. Tenía los ojos de color amatista y sus labios eran un tono rosa natural. Mordisqueaba un dulce de pocky que acabó de comer antes de hablar.

\- ¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Murasaki Shimizu – se presentó con amabilidad y felicidad.

Murasaki Shimizu

Kosei: Ultimate Weapon.

\- Mi kosei me permite convertirme en un equipo de soporte o armamento que yo quiera, pero para eso debo saber el material y como es la estructura de dicha arma – explicó como si imitara a un docente.

"Se parece a la habilidad de Yaoyorozou-san" pensó Izuku mirándola fijo "Pero ella no crea, se transforma".

"Tiene una apariencia algo infantil a pesar de tener un kosei de ese tipo" pensó Shoji. Y lo creía por la expresión de niña traviesa que Murasaki traía en su rostro.

\- Se los demostraré en cuanto estemos entrenando – aclaró la chica de cabellos morados – Pues en un espacio cerrado como este, puede ser riesgoso.

\- Espero que ese momento llegue pronto – habló Kirishima – ¡Ya quiero ver el potencial de todas ustedes!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – asintió la chica con una sonrisa – Ah y antes de terminar, tengo una pregunta – sacó una caja de pocky de su bolsillo – ¿A alguien le gustan los dulces de pocky?

\- ¡A mí sí! – saltó Mina de su pupitre y alzando la mano de manera eufórica.

\- ¡Genial! – respondió Murasaki y le arrojó la cajita de dulces a la chica de curiosos orbes negros, quien la atrapó en el aire y agradeció con una sonrisa risueña. Los demás las miraron con expresión confundida y atisbos de asombro. Apenas llevaban unos minutos en "convivencia" y uno de ellos ya se había amigado con una de las nuevas. Mina sí que era hábil socialmente.

La siguiente en presentarse fue una adolescente de actitud retraída y labios temblorosos. Cabello castaño oscuro, liso y corto hasta los hombros junto a unos ojos rojizos como los de un depredador, pero que irradiaban inseguridad.

\- Soy… Mamoru Sasaki – saludó asustada – Y… b-bueno… p-puedo crear c-campos de fuerza… es como… como un escudo… o una jaula… ¡Capsula! D-Digo… depende… de cómo lo use.

_Mamoru Sasaki_

_Kosei: Campo de fuerza._

La clase no tardó en comprender que aquella chica era bastante insegura. O al menos si se trataba de presentarse ante los demás. Se preguntaron si acaso sería igual en entrenamiento o allí mostraría "la otra cara de la moneda". Lástima que aún no tenían forma de averiguarlo.

\- No quiero hablar más – finalizó su presentación abruptamente – Gracias.

Retrocedió de espaldas y miró hacia cualquier parte, menos hacia los rostros de los estudiantes frente a quienes se había presentado.

"Actúa como un conejillo de indias a punto de ser devorado" comparó Tokoyami con expresión pensativa.

"Dijo que su kosei era crear campos de fuerza" rememoró Todoroki "Me pregunto que tanto le servirá ese poder en combate".

La última chica en presentarse era una de aspecto bastante sencillo; cabello castaño no muy oscuro ni muy claro, abundante y largo hasta el busto que lucía muy bien cepillado. Unos ojos color lila, una nariz respingada hacían juego con sus mejillas de manzana.

\- Hola a todos – saludó con voz suave – Mi nombre es Midori Mori y es un honor conocerlos a todos.

\- Nosotras la llamamos _"Tenshi"_ – intervino Sayaka guiñando un ojo.

Y vaya que el apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ya solo por apariencia y su tono de voz al hablar irradiaba pureza e inocencia. Era una imagen angelical a los ojos de su entorno.

\- Pues con esa carita como no – comentó Kaminari con picardía, en consecuencia fue atacado por el Earphone Jack de Jirou.

\- No te pases de listo, idiota – le regañó esta con expresión indiferente.

\- Lamentamos eso. Ignóralo por favor – pidió Uraraka avergonzada a la chica nueva – No sabe controlar su lengua.

\- ¿Qué clase de kosei tienes, Midori-chan? – inquirió Tsuyu apoyando su dedo índice bajo su mentón como de costumbre.

\- Pues… este – respondió alzando su brazo a la altura de su cabeza, dejando su mano y su muñeca de forma perpendicular a su extremidad. Para sorpresa de todos, de sus muñecas brotaron unas extensas lianas que se ataron de las puntas a las piernas de Aoyama, quien dio un brinco del susto. Eran de un color verde entremezclado con café madera y lucían muy resistentes.

_Midori Mori_

_Kosei: Lianas._

\- De mis muñecas pueden brotar lianas de distinto tamaño, extensión y grosor – aclaró con una sonrisa – También puedo hacerlas brotar del suelo si estoy descalza y pisoteo con fuerza.

\- ¡Increíble! – vociferó Hagakure.

\- Resulta útil para capturar a un adversario – comentó Todoroki.

\- Bien, supongo que ya tuve suficiente protagonismo – dijo Midori antes de regresar las lianas a sus muñecas – Lamento si te asusté con esto.

\- No fue… para tanto – se excusó Aoyama como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¡Gracias por haberse presentado con nuestra clase! – se alzó Iida de golpe causándoles un respingo a las chicas – ¡Será un honor que se unan a nuestra clase!

\- Gracias, presidente de la clase 1-A – habló Hibiki en representación de sus compañeras, con cierta gracia en sus palabras – Para todas nosotras es un honor que…

\- Eso aún no ha sido decidido – la voz ronca y potente de Aizawa dictando aquella sentencia inoportuna, provocó que todos los estudiantes, tanto los propios como las transferidas y su profesora, voltearan a ver a aquel hombre quien ya estaba de pie y con el saco de dormir en sus brazos. Tenía una mirada severa e imperturbable.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – quiso saber Kurosawa. Se cruzó de brazos y lo escudriñó con la mirada.

\- Aunque sea cierto que la información que me entregaron es que estas chicas permanecerán por un tiempo definido aquí para probar que están a la altura de los estudiantes de U.A. – explicó el hombre de aspecto desaliñado – Para mí eso es tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Está insinuando que mis niñas no están a la altura de las expectativas de esta academia? – atacó la docente invitada con expresión y habla ofendida.

\- No he insinuado nada – corrigió Aizawa – Estoy diciendo que, mientras no vea su nivel de poder y capacidad con mis propios ojos, para mí no tendrá ningún sentido que estén aquí.

La clase 1-A no se sintió tan perturbada por las palabras de su profesor. Después de todo, ya conocían lo estricto que era y que para él, todo estudiante de probabilidad 0 era inmediatamente expulsado al no valer la pena. Sin embargo, que dijera esa clase de cosas a un grupo de destacadas estudiantes provenientes de otra academia en su primer día en U.A. resultaba bastante desmotivante.

\- ¿Y qué sugiere al respecto? – exigió saber Kurosawa arqueando una ceja.

\- Si estas chicas dicen estar a la altura de los estudiantes de mi clase – sonrió Aizawa de forma tétrica antes de proseguir – Entonces quiero que me lo demuestren con hechos.

Las recién llegadas no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda y unas pocas evidenciaron físicamente que el miedo y el nerviosismo comenzaban a atacarlas por detrás. Por suerte, Kurosawa se mantenía estoica y con una expresión tanto curiosa como desafiante. El profesor de mirada cansada se dirigió la siguiente vez a las jovencitas aspirantes a heroínas.

\- Quiero que cada una de ustedes me demuestre su potencial al máximo y si posee lo necesario para ser verdaderas figuras de esperanza para el futuro – las estudió con la mirada fija y severa – Nueve chicas con licencia provisional y una ayudante de enfermería. Todas destacadas como prodigios en sus raíces – esta vez, su mirada se apaciguó ligeramente y se concentró en las nueve chicas aspirantes con Licencia Provisional – Ustedes van a probar lo que son, enfrentándose directamente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de forma individual a uno de mis estudiantes. Si al menos cinco de ustedes resultan vencedoras, podrán permanecer el tiempo acordado anteriormente como estudiantes de esta academia. Pero si fallan… todas regresaran a su escuela, hoy mismo y sin excepciones.

El estupor se adueñó de cada rostro presente en ese momento. Varios tragaron saliva con pesadez y no pocos sintieron como el sudor les cubría el rostro o el estómago se les anudaba. Una vez más, Aizawa-sensei imponía su desafío ineludible para poner a prueba a los estudiantes novatos y probar si eran dignos de seguir por el camino del héroe que debería sostener a la sociedad en el futuro.

* * *

_**(*) Sailor Fuku**__: Es un uniforme tradicional japonés femenino. Aparece en casi todos los anime en diferentes combinaciones de colores. _

_Para aquellos que se pierdan en algunos términos, el término __**Kosei**__ también se puede denominar como __**Quirk, Particularidad o Don**__. Lo digo porque he visto que algunas personas se pierden con estos términos. _

**Y eso fue el primer capítulo mis lectores. Sip, es un proyecto de long fic diferente a lo que acostumbro a hacer. Pues no suelo ocupar tantos OC's en una sola historia, pero considerando el contexto era necesario. **

**Me tardé más de lo esperado porque no es fácil escribir en el computador mientras tu gatita pisa las teclas XD.**

**Si se preguntan por qué esta historia se ubica tras el **_Examen de Licencia Provisional_**, en parte es porque actualmente en el manga es complicado ubicar un suceso como este (transferir estudiantes a otra academia) debido a que las cosas están bien difíciles y peligrosas. No resulta un contexto adecuado. Y si se ubica previo al **_Arco de Overhaul_**, podría considerarse una breve calma antes de la tormenta. **

**Esperando verlos de nuevo, me despido.**

**¡Bye-Bye!**


End file.
